marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dionysus Acratophorus (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Dionysus | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Bacchus, the Liberator, | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Olympians | Relatives = Zeus (father); Semele/Thyone (mother); Poseidon, Hades, Chiron (uncles); Hera, Demeter, Hestia (aunts); Hercules, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes (half-brothers); Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Persephone, Eileithyia, Eris, Hebe, Helen of Troy, (half-sisters); Ariadne (wife, deceased); Staphylus, Oenopion (sons, deceased); Pan, Cupid, Deimos, Phobos (nephews); Cadmus (maternal grandfather, deceased); Harmonia (maternal grandmother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = City of Olympus, Olympian Realm, formerly Dion's Bar, New York City, USA, Earth | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 620 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualFeatures = In later years, Dionysus has been pictured as balding and overweight, but one early appearance set sometime after Donald Blake (Thor) reclaimed Mjolnir depicts him as a handsome young man. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Olympian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Olympian god of wine; former bar owner | Education = Educated by the Hyades and the satyr Silenus | Origin = Olympian/Human hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Mount Pramnos, Doliche (modern-day Icaria, Greece) | Creators = Stan Lee; Ken Bald; Jack Kirby | First = Venus #4 | Death = Avengers: No Road Home Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Overview Dionysus is a member of the Olympians a group of humanoid beings that hale from the pocket dimension; Olympus. He was worshipped by the humans of Ancient Greece and the Roman Empire. He was the god of wine. Early Life Dionysos was the son of the Zeus and the mortal Semele, daughter of King Cadmus of Thebes. At some point, she had a relationship with Zeus, who impregnated her and sworn to grant her her every wish. Tricked by Zeus' jealous wife Hera, she asked Zeus to reveal himself to her in all his glory and perished, on top of Mount Pramnos, Her son Dionysus was born there, rescued by Hermes at the behest of Zeus. He was delivered to the Hyades who raised him on Mount Nysa and gave him the food of the gods and was eventually reunited with his father atop Mount Olympus. Upon learning his mother's fate, Dionysus traveled to Hades, freed her and brought her to Olympus where she was apotheosized as the goddess Thyone. Ancient Greece With his wife Ariadne, he sired Oenopion and Staphylus. Roman Empire (146 BC–324 AD) In 146 B.C., the Romans conquered Macedonia and then Greece. They even adopted Olympian Gods, changing many of their names in the process. Dionysus became "Bacchus" 20th Century Like many Olympians, Dionysus accepted the rule of Aphrodite during an apparent leave of absence from Zeus. Olympus was relocated to the planet Venus and most of the Olympians adopted their Roman names. Dionysus, taking up the name Bacchus during the time. In 1949, Bacchus was among the various Olympians gathered by Aphrodite (now calling herself Venus) as potential subjects to make her mortal lover Whitney Hammond jealous. In the end Samson was chosen over the others. Modern Era Olympus Group Dionysus was later resurrected and along with the other Olympians settled on Earth forming the company the Olympus Group. Hermes attended a board meeting for the Olympus Group as Zeus confronted Hera for manipulating Herc. Dionysus was however on his cell phone and Zeus struck him with lightening to get his attention. The board voted against interfering with the labors. The Inebriation Wave After getting hammered, Dionysus literally fell off Mount Olympus and land on Christmas Mountain in Wisconsin where he was found by A.I.M.. Using the Olympian god as it's power source, A.I.M. built the Inebriation Wave which could psionically stimulate an inebriated state without actually introducing alcohol into the bloodstream. The Wave was specifically calibrated to effect superheroes across the United States. The only superheroes not affected by the Wave were Deadpool because of his regenerative healing factor and the Great Lakes Initatives because A.I.M. forgot about them. Together Deadpool and the G.L.I. were able to defeat A.I.M., free Dionysus, and destroy the Inebriation Wave. Because of the events of Avengers: No Surrender, the Goddess Nyx escaped imprisonment, vowing revenge on Olympus. She arrived with her children and they set out to murdering all the gods that were there. Dionysus's body was discovered by the Avengers when they arrived, too late. | Powers = Dionysus possesses all of the conventional superhuman attributes common to the Olympians. However, some of those powers have diminished to variable degrees over the centuries due to his decadent and carnal lifestyle. Superhuman Strength: Dionysus possesses superhuman strength that is roughly the equivalent of the average Olympian male and can lift about 30 tons. However, in his physical prime, Dionysus was among the physically strongest of his race, even rivaling his half-brother Ares, and could lift about 70 tons. Superhuman Speed: Dionysus, though no longer in prime physical condition for an Olympian, can still run and move at speeds superior to the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Dionysus' musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a human being. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Dionysus' physical stamina, much like his strength and speed, have diminished significantly over the centuries. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: The tissues of his body, like that with other Olympians, have about 3 times the density of the tissues of a human body. This contributes, somewhat, to Dionysus' superhuman strength and weight. Superhuman Durability: Dionysus' bodily tissues are also much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of a human. He can withstand powerful impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Immortality: Dionysus, like all other Olympians, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to aging and hasn't physically aged since reaching adulthood. Dionysus is also immune to all Earthly diseases and infections. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his body's resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Dionysus, like any other Olympian. However, if injured, his godly life-force enables him to heal damaged tissue with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, as with most Olympians, Dionysus cannot regenerate a severed limb or organs without the aid of outside assistance from a god far more adept at magic and/or is far more powerful than himself. Allspeak: Do to the Allspeak (also called All-Tongue), Dionysus can communicate in all languages, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Energy Manipulation: Like most other Olympian deities of prominence, Dionysus is able to control magical forces to a considerable degree on a scale to that of any mortal practitioner of the mystic arts: *'Shapeshifting:' Another ability common to the Olympians, including Dionysus, is the ability to change shape. He can transform his physical appearance to resemble another humanoid being, animal, or even inanimate objects. *'Plant Manipulation:' Dionysus possesses the ability to manipulate and control the growth of vines and other vegetation bending them to his will. However, Dionysus doesn't practice this power, along with most of his other magical abilities, regularly over the centuries. *'Teleportation:' Dionysus can magically teleport himself, other persons, and objects across dimensional barriers, such as from Olympus to Earth. *'Madness Inducing': Dionysus also knows how to place persons under a spell that makes them lose all rational thought and act as if in a maddened, berserker state through the use of certain potions that his victims ingest. He used his knowledge of this to once control the She-Hulk and make her attack her teammates in the Avengers. | Abilities = Like all Olympians, Dionysus has had some training in both armed and unarmed combat, though he has rarely participated in combat situations. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Dionysus' abilities waned over the centuries as he did not continuously practice them but instead pursued more hedonistic interests. | Equipment = Dionysus sometimes rides upon a tiger domesticated by on wine. He once owned a donkey that could talk. He also owns a pig that turns water upon contact into wine. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Dionysus at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Dionysus at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Teleporters Category:Botanopathy Category:Shapeshifters Category:Zeus Family Category:Dionysus Family Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regeneration Category:Human/Olympian Hybrids Category:Theban Royal Family Category:Alcohol Deities Category:Mythological Figures Category:Agriculture Deities